Te amo
by RougePuppet
Summary: Por que una mentira puede desatar un dolor muy grande. Muere un personaje


Dejen review please

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio

* * *

Era una noche fría bastante había que decir y ya era bastante tarde. Se podía ver a un hombre con un pantalón un poco gastado por el paso del tiempo y un suéter color verde oscuro puesta. Tenia cerca de veinte años, iba caminando rumbo a aquel puente que se encontraba cerca de donde el vivía. Se notaba que iba llorando puesto que en su cara se veían dos pequeños ríos saliendo de esos antes luminosos ojos verdes. Cuando el joven hombre llego al puente se subió a una de las barandas manteniendo el equilibrio y dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo para poder distinguir un poco el río.

Nada de lo que se había discutido hacia dos días había valido la pena, ya todo estaba hecho, todo estaba terminado.

¿Que había pasado?

Era simple de responder ambos se mentían mutuamente hasta que en un momento dado se enamoraron de diferentes maneras pero lo hicieron, no al mismo tiempo tampoco pero al final lo habían hecho. No eran enemigos ni tampoco amigos, a decir verdad, no sabían que relación tenían ya que ninguno había sido capaz de darle una definición clara a la situación. Se habían encontrado nuevamente en ese puente donde el se encontraba, el cual cruzaba ese rió que durante las mañanas era tan resplandeciente, vivo y cristalino y que ahora lucia un semblante tranquilo y misterioso como si dentro de el se hallara un mar de sueños rotos, esperanzas perdidas y amores frustrados.

No lo dudo mas debía quitarse de una vez por todas ese dolor que tanto tenia oprimiéndole el pecho y si seguía viviendo con ese dolor lentamente le mataría con el tiempo, que había empezado desde que lo vió caminando del lado opuesto de la calle con esa otra mujer que a pesar de que no tenían nada a ella le había dolido. Ambos se habían visto y ella había cruzado la calle para que le explicaba que pasaba y así la discusión se desató como una tormenta que se lleva todo a su paso sin remordimiento alguno hasta que por un error en las palabras de el, ella ahora estaba a punto de matarse ya que el le había dicho aquellas palabras tan hirientes, le había mentido a su amado. Después de unos segundos se lamento de haberle mentido pero era demasiado tarde aquel hombre que el tanto amaba se había ido, se había escapado y el no pudo ni si quiera pedirle disculpas y aclarar todo sobre aquellas palabras que en vez de expresar amor expresaban odio hacia ella y el no las pudo evitar.

Aquella mujer con quien había llegado no era mas que alguien que había conocido y que le había estado ayudando todo el día a el para poder decirle todo lo que sentía a aquel hombre que había visto como se había ido lejos de el.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tirarse y terminar de una vez por todas con su vida y su sufrimiento un grito la paro. Se giró. Lo vio dirigirse a el, era aquel hombre causante de su dolor y su decisión de quitarse la vida. El corrió puesto que su amado se encontraba en el centro del puente a punto de quitarse su valiosa vida para el y el estaba en un extremo, había pasado todo el día anterior tratando de buscarle y no aparecía hasta que uno de sus amigos le dijo haberlo visto en dirección al lugar donde estaban ahora y corrió a toda prisa.

Apenas y había logrado que el lo escuchara por la corrida que había hecho pero no todo era como el había creía que iba a pasar, que el bajaría y lo esperaría y el le podría confesar sus sentimientos hacía el y serían felices sin más mentiras, mas cuando el ya iba llegando solo puedo escuchar sus ultimas palabras mientras caía a aquel abismo, antes de terminar con su sufrimiento, con el sufrimiento que por un error el había causado.

Yo también te amo, respondió el mientras empezaba a llorar, había visto como aquel hombre que en un principio amó se acababa de ir de su vida y todo por unas aparentemente simples pero erróneas palabras, por haberle mentido en primer lugar y no haberle dicho lo que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

Tenia desde hace muchos años esta historia y no sabia con que personajes ponerlos hasta que dandole vueltas al asunto decidi que sería un USAxUK. Grax por leer

Dejen review por favor! =D


End file.
